The Senses of Love
by omnomnivore
Summary: Response to 5 Days and Senses Challenge by Pink Green. It's Mon on the full moon, Hermione gives him water. It's Tues and she makes him breakfast. It's Wed and she whispers I love you! It's Thurs and they kiss. It's Fri and they're a couple. RLHG


**A/N: This is for Pinky Green's Five Days and Senses challenge. At the following link you can go to it ( www. Fanfiction .net/ topic/ 1714/ 5418961 /1 /# 665266 1) This is for a pairing I've never had the pleasure of writing before, so excuse my first attempt at it. **

**Marissa **

* * *

**Monday- Sound**

I had just taken my Wolfsbane potion and was settling in for a restless night. Even when I take it, my wolf wants to fight me. Right now he's growling ferociously and trying to get out of his cage. I sigh and curl into a ball as I hear a noise. Everyone in this house knows to leave me alone at the full moon, but sometimes Padfoot will come in his animagus form and keep me calm and relaxed.

Tonight, however, it's not him. I hear a small, shaking voice call out "Remus, I brought you some water. I know Sirius usually does, but he isn't back yet and I know you usually need it, so good night."

I growl softly in response as I feel fear in my chest at her having come down here. I know I am under control, but I can't help but fear for her. She is one of the only true friends I've had since the Marauders. I quickly amble over to the water bowl and lap up a few mouthfuls before laying down and trying to get some sleep.

**Tuesday- Sight**

I slowly walk up the stairs from the basement and wander to my room for a quick shower. I relax in the heat and feel the pain of transformation leave me. I turn of the water and wrap a towel around me. I trim my growing beard and brush my teeth.

I walk into my room and quickly throw on some clean clothes as I smell breakfast wafting up the stairs. I am slightly confused as I walk down the stairs, though. The Weasleys weren't coming over until tomorrow. My confusion doesn't last long as I see the overly curly, brown hair of Hermione Granger.

"Thank you for the water last night." I say gently as she turns around, she is blushing.

"I-it was no problem. You're welcome." she almost whispers as she turns around to finish cooking.

We settle in for what should be a quiet breakfast as we hear Sirius come down the stairs. "MORNING!"

I now silently thank Severus for having cursed the painting of Mrs. Black off the wall and out of the world. "Morning."

"Good morning to you as well Sirius!" Hermione greets their other household member.

The three had been living together since the end of the war. Hermione had lost Ron as he jumped in front of a curse to protect Harry. Sirius never had anybody and was glad to have company. I was still the bachelor werewolf I had always been and was living with my friends.

We finished breakfast and I stood to clean the dishes before Hermione said "No, I'll take care of it!"

"I'm going to help." I said defiantly before continuing my cleaning. We stared at each other, connecting for the first time before we both glanced away shyly and finished the kitchen.

**Wednesday- Smell**

I was once again settling in for a restless night as the werewolf when I smelled her. She smeeled of lavender and vanilla, an enticing scent. She came down the stairs noiselessly this time and again set out the water. I felt her gaze before she whispered something so soft, I didn't think I heard her correctly. What I thought I heard was "Good night, my love."

I didn't sleep much that night. I kept thinking 'Could she have really said that?' 'Did she mean it?' 'I think I love her too!' Before I finally fell asleep, I resolved to find out if she meant it.

**Thursday- Taste**

I woke up feeling slightly sore and extremely tired. I went up to my room and fell asleep on top of the covers. When I woke up it was 3:00 in the afternoon. I groaned and quickly took care of the necessities before rushing downstairs to find Hermione.

I met Sirius in the kitchen and asked "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"Yes, she went to get her animagus registered." he said as if he thought Remus had known, but after seeing the look of surprise flicker across his friend's face he the said "I thought you knew. Oh, well she's doing it for you, I don't know what her form is though."

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" he said before heading up to the library. He sat by the fire waiting for her. She finally came back around 7pm. He heard the door of the library open and the creak of the floorboards as she walked towards him.

"Remus?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes?" I asked with barely suppressed curiosity.

"I have something to show you, watch." she said before changing into brown, sleek-furred wolf.

"You look amazing." he said standing up.

She changed back and took advantage of the moment. He leaned in and kissed her. She held back at first before she kissed him back with ferocity. Sirius walked in to find them locked in a tongue wrestling match. He quickly turned around and left, all the while smiling a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat.

**Friday- Touch**

It was the last night of the full moon and he was heading to the basement. He wasn't alone though, no, tonight his Hermione was with him. She put down the bowl of water and changed into her animagus, the brown wolf.

She curled up in the center of the rug by the fireplace and he, in his werewolf form, curled around her. They groomed each other and fell asleep next to each other, as it was meant to be.

* * *

A/N2: I'm sorry to all of you who are waiting, patiently and irritably, for me to finish my other stories. FYI, Forever and a Day, Solar Eclipse, The Four Founder's of Hogwarts, and Vampire at Last are on the back burner until I finish The Dark Lord's Side and Love Trap. Sorry!!

Please Forgive me!


End file.
